


A Bet

by teruteru



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: F/M, So OOC I'm sorry, Tazaki and Kaminaga are college students, female version of Kaminaga because why not, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteru/pseuds/teruteru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Playgirl that approach a freak, pigeon-lover for some amount of money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> Finally I decided to write something for this fandom I just entered. I'm sorry if I fucked up this fandom with this shitty fan fiction. Ahahahaha I know. Can't handle this feeling. I just so in love with TazaKami hmmm <3
> 
> Kudos, comments (and even bookmarks, if you guys do it) will be appreciated with squeals xD
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Translated into Chinese by Harriet on LOFTER. here's the link: http://harrietms.lofter.com/post/1d2e1378_c7db2ba ... thank you~~~

There was nobody that does not know or does not recognize that girl. She is a girl with a reputation of being a 'playgirl.' There were so many guys that have been trapped in her charm, but ended up being broken-hearted guys because, hey, that girl was not interested in a platonic relationship. She was just approaching those guys for fun.

And bet.

As for right now. She and a narrowed-eyes, tall, black-haired guy. Then again, we sure knew why she approached this innocent-look guy. She was approaching him for some good amount of money she could make from the bet with her friends.  
Though this guy seemed weird - playing some weird trick with cards and talking to pigeons as if he understand them - Kaminaga had to admit that this guy was handsome. Handsome as fuck. And, there was something from him that made him look older than his actual age.

Alright, Kaminaga internally thought. She got a very beautiful face and a nice, hot body and she was sure she can make this insanely attractive guy trapped in her infamous charm.

***

The date went smooth. It ended with the guy's jacket - Kaminaga found out that his name was Tazaki - wrapped in Kaminaga's shoulders. After some time, they both stopped in a housing area.

Kaminaga smiled. "How gentleman, accompany a girl to the area where she lives."

Tazaki smiled as well, and heck! That smile was able to lighten up some dark alleys. "It is a guy's duty, is not it?"

If only Kaminaga was just an ordinary girl, a girl without a reputation of being a famous playgirl, then there was no doubt that she will let Tazaki saw her blushing face.

Keep yourself together, Kaminaga, she internally warned herself.

"So, tomorrow? At the same place as today?"

Tazaki nodded. "Ah, and there is one thing that I want to say."

Kaminaga raised one of her eyebrows as she felt that tall guy approached her, trapped her in a nice smell of a body cologne he wore. That body cologne sure did things to her, as she felt her body intense and her heart was thumping so loud.

And, she heard that. Tazaki's low voice as he whispered in her right ear. 

"You know what? You do not have to make a bet with you friends. Even without that bet, I still want to go on a date with you."

Kaminaga was speechless when Tazaki shot her with his smile. And also...

"I do not know whether it is the Fall that is approaching us already, or something else... but you can keep wearing my jacket."

And then, he turned to the opposite diection, left Kaminaga alone as he said 'see you tomorrow'. He left Kaminaga without knowing that the said playgirl blushed hardly, something that surely was not involving Fall as the cause. She was blushing because of him.

Because of a handsome, yet a freak, pigeon-whisperer named Tazaki.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, I love Fem!Kaminaga xD
> 
> And Tazaki is hot as fuck. Why *manly cries*


End file.
